SuperMarioLogan Roleplay
MamaLuigi22 (I Pmed u the theme) *Woody: F*ck yes! Yes! She's gone! Woohoo! *2:05 TheEnderGamer I kno *Chef Pee Pee continues taking down shrimpos *2:06 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Why are there so many! This is all your fault Chef Pee Pee! *2:06 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: You stinking threw them everywhere! *2:07 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Yes, but they are attacking cuz your face is so ugly! It disturbs them! *2:08 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: What did you say? Eh, I don't care *continues stabbing shrimpos* *2:09 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: I'm here! The kitchen better be clean! Wait what the f-(is attacked by Shrimpo) *Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE SAVE ME!!!! *Welcome to the Weegeepedia Roleplay Zone Wikia chat *2:12 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee stabs the shrimpo *2:12 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Yay I'm safe! I'm like a superhero! I saved myself! *Woody: Good job Bowser! *Bowser: I know thank you! *2:13 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: F... you know i don't care *2:13 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: You don't care?! (Punches him) that's not nice! *2:14 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Ow! *2:14 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Guys, we still have a Shrimpo infestation to deal with! *Bowser: Good luck with that suckers! Mwa ha ha ha! (Tries to run away, but hits the wall and is knocked out) *2:14 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee continues taking down shrimpos *Soon, all are taken down *2:15 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Yeah! The Shrimpos are gone...wait...Chef Pee Pee do you hear that? *2:15 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: hear what? *2:16 MamaLuigi22 Woody: It's the call of a God Shrimpo! Sir Zues E. Shrimpo! We're in deep trouble *2:17 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: F***ing hell! *2:17 MamaLuigi22 Zues E. Shrimpo uses mind powers to throw Chef Pee Pee out the window *Woody: Chew...ie...BOY!!!!!! (Jumps onto the god Shrimpo) *Zues throws Woody off *2:21 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: YOU... GET... OUT... OF... MY... KITCHEN! *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR54declpAA plays as Chef Pee Pee jumps and stabs the shrimpo in the back* *2:21 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: ITS MY KITCHEN!!!!!!! (Grabs Chef Pee Pee and punches him in the face) *2:22 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: DO YOU COOK IN IT? NO! *jumps back on the shrimp as the music plays again* *Chef pee pee stabs the shrimp multiple times *2:23 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: ILL TEACH YOU TO TAKE MY KITCHEN! AAAH! (Throws a crate filled with ravid Shrimpos, releasing them all) *2:24 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: F***ING F*** S*** MOTHERF- *gets attacked by shrimpo* GAH SAVE ME *2:24 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: World star! (Films him) bite that chef! *2:25 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee stabs the shrimpo and continue stabbing shrimpos *2:25 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: OH! OH! OW! RIGHT IN THE BALLSACK! OH YEAH! DO IT FOR THE VINE! *2:25 TheEnderGamer actually nvm what i said *2:25 MamaLuigi22 K *2:25 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: *high pitched* WOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *2:26 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Bowser, this is sick, immoral, and sadistic...I like it. WORLD STAR! *Bowser: Oh! OH! This is comedy gold! *2:27 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: DWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *whoops *lol *2:28 MamaLuigi22 Lol *Bowser: Chef Pee Pee! When this is done I want an ice sculpture of myself! *Bowser: But for now, WORLD Star! *2:28 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: i'm never having kids *Chef Pee Pee: literally *2:29 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Ha ha! His ugly *ss wouldn't get a girl either way! *Woody: Straight savage! *2:30 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: i'm gonna die *Chef Pee Pee: bye world *2:31 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Ok I'm actually gonna save him. Film this for world star *Bowser: Ok bro! *Woody: Hey Shrimpo? *Shrimpo! *Shrimpo hisses at woody *woody: Let's go! (Tackles the Shrimpo and starts beating it) *Bowser: Oh! WORLD STAR!!!!! *The Shrimpo throws Woody into Chef Pee Pee, knocking both down *2:34 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee tries to scream but can't *brb *2:35 MamaLuigi22 Woody: I know who can help me hunt it! (Calls Jessie) *k *Jessie: Hello? *Woody: Jessie, code Shrimpo! *Jessie: I'll be right there *Jessie: I am Jessie Davis, and I am ready to hunt some Shrimpo! *Woody: SAVE US! *Bowser: She's hot *2:39 TheEnderGamer back *2:39 MamaLuigi22 Woody: She's my girl dude! *k *bowser: If you liked it you should've put a ring on it! *Woody: AAAAAH! (Attacks Bowser) *2:40 TheEnderGamer I like myself so I put a ring on myself *2:40 MamaLuigi22 Jessie: Mister Pee Pee, are they always this stupid? *XD *2:40 TheEnderGamer No seriously I took a can top thing from a tuna can and put it on my finger *2:41 MamaLuigi22 Xd *2:41 TheEnderGamer Anyways *2:42 MamaLuigi22 Jessie: Chef, why are they so stupid? *2:42 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: I don't know, they just are *2:43 MamaLuigi22 Jessie: I may have not been a woman for very long, but I know when someone's stupid! *Woody:...you never told me about...this turn of events (throws up) *Bowser: I'd bang that! *Woody throws up harder *XD this just got weird *2:44 TheEnderGamer ye *2:45 MamaLuigi22 Jessie: Come on, forget that! Let's hunt Shrimpo! *Woody: She's right! I'll discuss the...news...later! *We still going *Ender? *2:47 TheEnderGamer sorry *2:48 MamaLuigi22 It's kool *2:48 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Yes! Let us! *2:48 MamaLuigi22 Jessie: We need a montage! Let's do it! *montage of Woody, Bowser, Jessie, and Chef Pee Pee walking in slow motion with weapons is shown *Bowser: Chef Pee Pee!!!!!! I WANNA WALK FASTER!!!!!!! *2:49 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: SHUT UP BOWSER! *montage stops* *2:50 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Chef Pee Pee don't sass me! *Bowser: OR I SHALL WATERBOARD YOU AGAIN! *2:51 TheEnderGamer brb *2:52 MamaLuigi22 K *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *2:53 TheEnderGamer back *Hey finn *2:54 Finn168719 Hello *2:55 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: CHEF PEE PEE DONT SASS ME! (Hits Chef Pee Pee with belt) *2:56 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: OW! FRICKING HECK! *2:56 Finn168719 FM-168719: Hmmm... A chef being abused by a dinosaur... *2:57 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Guys focus! *Bowser: Whatever! Your lucky Woody's here Chef Pee Pee! *2:58 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: *quitely* yeah because otherwise i'd be dead by now] *2:59 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Dude I'm a Koopa, I can here whispers *2:59 Finn168719 FM-168719 throws a newspaper away, hitting Bowser in the forehead *3:00 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: What? How does being a koopa allow you to... forget it I don't care *3:00 MamaLuigi22 Bowser: Jessie look out! *A Shrimpo attacks Jessie *3:01 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee attacks the shrimpo *3:01 Finn168719 A newspaper fell from Bowser's forehead after hitting him *3:01 MamaLuigi22 Jessie: Thank you sexy *Woody:...CHEF PEE PEE DONT STEAL MY GIRL! *Woody punches Chef Pee Pee *3:02 Finn168719 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iJrg2Ami5c this plays in a loop *3:03 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Ow! I was just saving here because none of you b******s did it *3:04 MamaLuigi22 Woody: SHES MY GIRL AND SHES HITTING ON YOU! ILL DO WHATS RATIONAL, BLAME YOU AND NOT HER (tackles him, punching him over and over) *Bowser: She's mine! (Tackles both) *3:05 Finn168719 FM-168719: Reminds me of how i just beat the crap out of that pedo. *3:05 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: AH YOU FREAKING R***** GET OFF *3:06 MamaLuigi22 Woody: Sorry *Bowser: Whatever, let's just stop shrimpo *3:06 Finn168719 FM-168719: I can just stop shrimpo... *3:08 MamaLuigi22 Woody flips in with swords to cut up shrimpo *Shrimpo bites Pee Pee *3:09 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee: Ow! *3:09 MamaLuigi22 Bowser shoots the shrimpo *3:09 TheEnderGamer Chef Pee Pee stabs the shrimpo Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:SuperMarioLogan Roleplays